


Polyswap for Hero_Thief

by SilasCaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Incest, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nudity, dave strider - Freeform, dirk strider - Freeform, handjobs, in a roundabout homestuck alternate universe way, kind of, trans!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasCaptor/pseuds/SilasCaptor





	Polyswap for Hero_Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hero_Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/gifts).




End file.
